<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow Bits by CjDragonessHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009893">Hollow Bits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CjDragonessHeart/pseuds/CjDragonessHeart'>CjDragonessHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CjDragonessHeart/pseuds/CjDragonessHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of shorts with varying canons and mostly self-indulgent.<br/>Have fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow Bits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ever since it came back, it’s seemed… different.”</p><p>A tiny arm pulls itself up from the inky black, its white helm pristine save for cracks leaking black substance. </p><p>“I know that my interactions with it are not sufficient enough to discern whether or not it has changed, but there’s just… <i>something.</i>”</p><p>As the creature finally frees itself of the void, it rolls onto its back, staring upwards with black, vacant eyes. </p><p>“I don’t know what to make of it.” </p><p>For the briefest of moments, there are four white slits in both of the eye holes.</p><p>“It feels as though it knows more, as if it’s seen something.”</p><p>It pushes itself up, lifting its pure nail into its sheathe. </p><p>“It must have, if it had a hand in destroying the infection like I suspect it does.” </p><p>It holds its helmet together on its head with its hands, trudging along through the dark. The caverns and tunnels are quiet — far more quiet than before. Only their steps and the quiet <i>drip… drip…</i> echoes in them. </p><p>“But what could it have done so far away from the source?” </p><p>As it walks its head slowly drifts downwards, a quiet hum serving as a mantra; white noise blaring in the absence of sound.<br/>
Flashes of the Lord of Shades destroying the Absolute Radiance appear. It ignores them.<br/>
The Void lashing out. It ignores it.<br/>
The scream. It ignores it.<br/>
Losing its own sense of individuality — even if just for a second — to be replaced by a humming existence as nothing.<br/>
Nothing. </p><p>Its pace falters, but does not stop.<br/>
It doesn’t want to stop.<br/>
(It won’t.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>